moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Transformers
Transformerserie Transformers | Transformers - Die Rache | Transformers 3 | Transformers 4: Ära des Untergangs | Transformers 5 Transformers ist ein US-amerikanischer Action- und Science-Fiction-Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 2007, welcher auf den gleichnamigen Spielzeugreihen des Herstellers Hasbro basiert und der Hintergrundgeschichte aus der Serie Transformers Generation 1. Der Film entstand unter Regie von Michael Bay und startete am 4. Juli 2007 in den amerikanischen Kinos, während in Deutschland und Österreich er erst am 1. August 2007 erschien. Zusätzlich wurde der Film mit einem Oscar versehen und gewann mehrere Cream Awards. 2009 erschien der zweite Teil namens Transformers - Die Rache, 2011 Transformers 3 und 2014 Transformers 4: Ära des Untergangs. Handlung Auf dem Planeten Cybertron lebte einst eine Rasse intelligenter, eigenständig agierender Roboter, die über die Fähigkeit verfügen, ihre Körper in andere Formen zu verwandeln (sie nennen es "sich zu transformieren"). Einst regierten Optimus Prime und Megatron gemeinsam den Planeten, doch insgeheim scharte der machthungrige Megatron eine Armee ihm treu ergebener Gefolgsleute, die Decepticons, um sich, mit dem Ziel, Macht über den Planeten und dann seine Utopie zu verwirklichen, das gesamte Universum zu beherrschen. Es führte zu einem Bürgerkrieg zwischen den zwei neuen Rassen, sodass Cybertron selbst zerstört wurde. Durch den Allspark (ein würfelförmiges, energiereiches Artefakt) sollte neue Hoffnung geschöpft werden, doch die Autobots glaubten, dass die Decepticon ihn nur missbrauchen wollten, und so schossen die Autobots den Würfel ins All, wo er auf die Erde prallte. Tausende Jahre stieß ein Forscherteam unter der Leitung von Captain Archibald Witwicky auf den eingefrorenen Körper von Megatron. Sein Navigationssystem wurde durch eine Berührung des Captains intakt gestellt, sodass auf Archibalds brille die Koordinaten des Allsparks eingeprägt wurden. Der Film fängt durch einen Angriff des Decepticons Blackout auf eine US-Station in Katar an, um an militäre Geheiminformationen zu gelangen. Nur eine kleine Gruppe in welcher sich Captain William Lennox und Robert Epps sich befinden, überlebt den Angriff, welche von Scorponok, dem "Haustier" und Gefährten von Blackout, verfolgt wird. Dem mechanische Skorpion gelingt es jedoch nicht die Gruppe zu töten. Stattdessen muss er wegen der schwere Geschütze fliehen. Seinen Stachel verliert er, wodurch das Team erkennt, wo die Schwächen der Panzerung liegen. Währenddessen muss der siebzehnjährige Sam Witwicky, ein Nachfahre von Captain Archibald Witwicky, gute Noten nach Hause bringen, um die Wette mit seinem Vater zu gewinnen. Ihm gelingt es und Ron Witwicky spendiert ihm dafür ein Auto, will jedoch nur 4000 US-Dollar ausgeben. In einem schäbigen Autoladen kauft Ron für seinen Sohn einen Chevrolet Camaro (Baujahr 1977), der noch nicht ahnen kann, dass es sich hierbei um den männlichen Transformer Bumblebee handeln kann, der vor mehreren Jahren auf die Erde entsand wurde, um nach dem Allspark zu suchen. Doch er nutzt das neugekaufte Auto, um Mikaela damit zu beeindrucken. Es gelingt ihm weniger, dennoch freut er sich, dass er Mikaelas Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen hat und geht am Abend ins Bett. In der Nacht wird er vom Motorgeräusch geweckt und er sieht, dass das Auto von seinem Grundstück sich entfernt. Bumblebee fährt bis zu einer Müllhalde, transformiert sich und schickt ein Lichtsignal an weitere Autobots. Dabei beobachtet ihn Sam. Inzwischen war es dem kleinen Decepticon Frenzy in der Air Force One gelungen, sich ins Computernetzwerk zu hacken, einen Virus zu platzieren und sämtliche Daten über eine gewisse Organisation Sektor 7 zu bekommen. Unteranderem findet er auch die Brille von Sam, die der Junge selbst auf ebay als Verkaufsgegenstand angegeben hatte. Am Tag darauf wird Sam von einem weiteren Decepticon (Barricade)konfrontiert, der sich Polizeiauto ausgab. Bumblebee eilt zur Hilfe und bewältigt ihn, während Sam und Mikaela, die Sam bei der Flucht von Barricade hinzugestoßen war, Frenzy besiegen. Die Beiden werden von Bee zu den anderen Autobots gebracht, die ihm die Situation erklären, weshalb sie die Brille bräuchten. Die Lage erschwert sich jedoch, als Sektor 7 Agenten in das Haus von Sam stürzen und ihn und Mikaela festnehmen. Auf der Fahrt werden sie von den Autobots gerettet, während Bumblebee von Sektor 7 agenten gefangen genommen wird. Zusammen mit Capitain Lennox, Epps, dem US-Verteidigungsminister John Keller, der Computerspezialistin Maggie Madsen und dem Hacker Glen werden sie zum Hoover Staudamm gebracht. Sam erklärt dem Leiter von Sektor 7 die derzeitige Lage, als jene ihm den eingefrorenen Decepticonanführer Megatron und den Allspark representieren. Frenzy, der sich in in die Basis eingeschlichen hat, ruft die anderen Decepticons herbei. Die Aufteilung für die weiteren Geschehnisse wird eingeteilt. Während Maggie, Glen, Keller und Agent Reginald Simmons versuchen, die US-Streitkräfte zu arlamieren und zu mobilisieren, sollen Bumblebee, Mikaela, Sam, Lennox und Epps in die Mission City (ein fiktiver Ort) fahren, wo sie auf die weiteren Autobots treffen. Frenzy wird von seinen eigenen Waffen geschlagen und in Mission City wird der Autobot Jazz von Megatron in Stücke gerissen. Die Decepticons Blackout, Brawl und Bonecrusher werden entweder von der US-Army getötet oder von den Autobots. Zum Schluss drückt Sam den kleinertransformierten Allspark in Megatrons Brust. Durch die freiwerdende Energie wird Megatron getötet und übrig bleibt ein Splitter, den Optimus Prime ansich nimmt. Die leblosen Körper werden im Mariannengraben versenkt, die Autobots stationieren sich auf der Erde und Bumblebee darf bei Sam bleiben. Im Abspann ist zu sehen, wie Starscream die Erdatmosphäre verlässt und ins Weltall flieht. Charaktere Autobots *Optimus Prime Optimus Prime ist der Anführer der Autobots und ist gekennzeichnet durch seine Weisheit, die wahrscheinlich durchs Alter zum tragen kommt, sowie seine Bereitschaft zum Heldentum und seine Ader von Humor, welche auftritt, wenn er sich verbal angegriffen fühlt. Seine Größe ist im Gegensatz zu den anderen Transformern weitestgehend bekannt und kommt auf gute 20 bis 30 Meter. Bay führte zusammen mit Hasbro mehrere Diskussionen bezüglich Optimus Automode, da sie weiterhin die rote Brust durch Transformers Generation 1 behalten wollten. Im Film kann er sich in einen rot-blau lakierten Peterbilt 379 transformieren. *Bumblebee Bumblebee ist das Auto von Sam Witwiky und kann durch seinen zerstörten Sprachchip durch einzelne Radiofetzen und Lyrics mit den Menschen oder mit den anderen Transformern kommunizieren. In seinem ersten Auftritt als Auto bei einem schäbigen Autohändler wird er als 1977 Chevrolet Camaro dargestellt und nimmt aber eine andere Form (Chevrolet Camaro der fünften Generation) an, als Michaela ihn als "Schrottkiste" bezeichnet. In seiner Art und Weise ist er noch ein recht junger Transformer und zeigt deutlich mehr Emotionen als jeder andere Transformer. *Ironhide Ironhide kann sich in einen Chevrolet Kodiak Pickup transformieren und ist der Waffenspezialist der Autobots und zusammen mit Optimus Prime, der am meisten Erfahrung gesammelt hat. Oftmals grummelig und sehr streng erscheint er und scheint eine leichte Abneigung gegen Jazz zu haben, der für ihn noch zu jung ist und zu übermütig. *Ratchet Ratchet ist der Medi im Team und kann sich in ein Rettungsfahrzeug (einen Hummer H2) transformieren. Dabei kümmert er sich auch um Bumblebees Reperatur des Sprachchips und die Gesundheit der anderen Autobots. *Jazz Jazz ist der Leutnant im Team und ist der Transformer der Autobots, der sich am meisten für die Kultur der jungen Menschen interessiert und selbst lebt. Dabei kann er sich in einen Pontiac Solstice transformieren und ist der kleinste im Team und lockert die Stimmung mit seinen leichten Macho- und Checkersprüchen auf. Später in der Schlacht in Mission City wurde er von Megatron getötet, als jener ihn in Stücke riss. Trotz seines Todes erschien er in Revenge of the Fallen und in Dark of the Moon im Videopsiel. Decepticons *Megatron Megatron machte eine Bruchlandung auf der Erde, als er nach dem Allspark suchen wollte und war so mehrere Jahre im Eis eingefroren, bis Archibald Witwicky ihn bei seiner Arktisexpedition fand und Megatron die Koordinaten des Allsparks in Witwickys Brille brannte. Im späteren Verlauf des Filmes wird er von Starscream wiederbelebt und tritt in der Mission City als Hauptgegner auf. Er erscheint sehr mächtig in seiner Körperstatur und autoritär im seiner Auftritsweise. Michael Bay entschied Hugo Weaving für die Stimme von Megatron, da diese für einen herrscherische und bösartige Diktator geeigneter wäre, als die von Peter Cullen oder Frank Welker. Am Ende wird er von Optimus Prime als "Bruder" bezeichnet, jedoch wird dies eher als Waffenbruder empfunden, da sie in den früheren Jahren gemeinsam für die Gerechtigkeit und gegen die Korruptionen gekämpft hatten. *Starscream Starscream ist der Second in Command und Megatrons Aircommander. Es ist unbekannt, wie er auf die Erde kam, da er in Transformers nur kurz in einigen Szenen auftrat, um alle Decepticons zum Hoover Dam und zu Sam Witwicky zu leiten und Megatron aus dem Eis vollständig zu befreien. Er kann sich in einem Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor Jet (Nachfolger des F-15 Eagle) transformieren und ist einer der einzigsten Decepticons, die den Kampf in der Endszene gewinnen. Im Epilog fliegt er von der Erde weg zurück in den Orbit. *Barricade Barricade ist ein Saleen S281, welcher die Aufgabe hatte, Sam Witwicky mit hilfe des Internets zu finden, um die Brille in die Hände zu bekommen, bis er auf Bumblebee traf. Sein "Haustier" ist Frenzy, welcher ihm bei der Suche hilft. In seiner Art und Weise ist er sehr harrsch, redet nicht gerne um den heißen Brei herum, doch er zieht es eher vor nicht in großen Kämpfen anwesend zu sein, sondern flieht sogar regelrecht vor ihnen. *Blackout Blackout ist ein Decepticon, der sich in einen MH-53J Pave Low III Helikopter transformieren kann und auch ein "Haustier" Scorponok beisich trägt. Im Film wird er letzendlich von Lennox getötet, während Scorponok weiterhin existiert. Zunächst sollte er im zweiten Film eingebaut werden und für den ersten Film Soundwave mit Ravage. *Scorponok Scorponok ist ein mechanischer Skorpion und das Haustier von Blackout, welches er immer an seinem Rücken befestigt hatte. Dabei ist Scorpnok mit Waffen wie jeder andere Roboter versehen und kann durch seine Scheren jene in Rotoren verwandeln, um sich somit im Sand fortzubewegen. Selbst als sein Schwanz von ihm abgetrennt wurde, konnte er ihn immer noch kontrollieren. *Brawl Brawl ist ein Transformer, der sich in einen M1 Abrams Panzer transformieren kann und zunächst mit Devastator (durch den Untertitel) verwechselt wurde. Er wurde später von Bumblebee in Mission City getötet. *Frenzy Frenzy ist der Helfer von Barricade (sollte eigentlich einer von Soundwaves Handlangern werden) und spricht im Gegensatz zu den anderen Transformern häufiger in der cybertronischen Sprache, ist frech und sehr gerissen, was auch zu seinem körperlichen Aufbau passt. Dabei kann er sich in einen CD- und Kassettenrekorder verwandeln. *Bonecrusher (Ist ein Buffalo Mine Protected Vehicle, welcher auf der Autobahn nach Mission City von Optimus Prime getötet wurde.) Menschen *Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky ist der Hauptcharakter in dem Film Transformers und sollte ursprünglich Spike heißen, um den Namen von Transformers Generation 1 zu übernehmen. Dabei wurde er 1991 geboren, ist somit 17 Jahre alt und geht aufs College als ein sozialer Außenseiter. Er hat derzeit mit seinem Vater eine Wette laufen hat, worum es geht gute Noten nach Hause zu bringen und sein Vater ihm im Gegenzug ein Auto schenkt. Sams Charakter ist sehr zwiespaltig: Zum Einen ist er ein sehr verpeilter, hastig lebender Mensch, der in jeder Sache Gefahr sehen kann. Das sich sein Auto in einen Transformer verwandeln kann, ist für ihn mehr als spektakulär, doch er hält sich zurück und bekennt Geheimorganisationen wie Sektor 7 als eher vollkommen normal und sieht dem gegenüberstehendem Kampf eher mit Gelassenheit. Im Bezug auf Frauen ist er immer noch der Tollpatsch mit wenig Erfahrung und versucht durch Anmachsprüche oder Übungen vor dem Spiegel gut vor ihnen zu landen. *Mikaela Banes (Megan Fox) Mikaela Banes ist eine 18 jährige Frau, die mit einem Fußballspieler namens Trent zusammen ist und die Frau schlechthin ist, da die meisten Jungs für sie schwärmen. Die ziemlich taffe Mikaela arbeitet bei ihrem schon mehrmals verhafteten Vater in der Motorradwerkstatt. Mit dem Wissen über Motoren holt sie sich ihre Bonuspunkte bei den Männern und weiß jedoch nur all zu gut, dass es die meisten Jungs eher nervt, dass sie mehr weiß über Fahrzeuge als jene. Für sie ist Sam nur ein Spinner, der eher nicht in ihr Beuteschema passt, doch sie freundet sich sehr schnell an, nachdem sie mit in die Sache der Transformer verwickelt wird. Nicht zuletzt wird am Ende des Filmes gezeigt, dass sie und Sam zusammen flirten und auf Bumblebees Motorhaube sich küssen. *William Lennox (Josh Duhamel) William Lennox ist zusammen mit Robert Epps einer der Hauptcharaktere, die zunächst unabhängig von Sam Witwicky gegen die Transformer vorgehen. Nachdem er und sein Team nur knapp Blackouts Angriff entkam versuchte er durch Scorponoks Schwanzspitze die Technologie der Roboter zu erforschen. Lennox ist die Art von Soldat, die taktisch klug in schwierigen Situationen handelt und die nötige Ruhe ausstrahlt. Des Weiteren ist er verheiratet und hat eine neugeborene Tochter, die er über alles liebt. *Robert Epps (Tyrese Gibson) Robert Epps ist ein Sergant der United States Air Force und ein guter Freund von Lennox, der ihm im Kampf sprichwörtlich den den Rücken deckt, wenns mal eng werden sollte. Er hat wenig Geduld, scherzt oft und gibt auch in brenzligen Situationen seine sarkastischen Kommentare ab und verharmlost jene Situationen, um sie heil zu bestehen. *Tom Banachek (Michael O'Neill) (Ist der LeitervonAdvanced Research Sector 7-Abteilung.) *Bobby Bolivia (Bernie Mac) (Verkaufte Bumblebee an Sam, ohne dem Wissen, dass das Auto ein Transformer sei) *John Keller (Jon Voight) (Ein hochrangiges Mitglied des Verteidigungsministerium und der Erste, der Maggie Madsens Theorien glaubt) *Maggie Madsen (Rachael Taylor) (Muss mit einem Hackerteam die cybertronische Frequenz von Frenzy entschlüsseln) *Seymour Simmons (John Turturro) Seymour Simmons ist ein arroganter, selbstverliebter Sektor 7 Agent, der immer die Einstellung hat, jeden als Schwerverbrecher zu sehen und er mit seiner Dienstmarke protzen muss. Er hat immer dumme Sprüche auf Lager und gibt auf jede Kleinigkeit einen sarkastischen Kommentar ab. *Glen Whitmann (Anthony Anderson) (Computerhacker und Freund von Maggie Madsen) *Judy Witwicky (Julie White) Judith "Judy" Witwicky ist die Frau von Ron und Sam Witwickys Mutter. Dabei tritt sie sehr extravangant durch ihr sehr mädchenhaftes Getue und wird schnell energisch, stur, sodass sie oft in Konflikte mit ihrem Mann oder ihrem Sohn kommt. Trotz allem ist sie eine liebreizende Mutter, die sich für ihren Sohn sorgt und manchmal vergisst, dass er schon ein erwachsender Mensch ist. *Ron Witwicky (Kevin Dunn) Ronald "Ron" Witwicky ist der Mann von Judy Witwicky und der Vater von Sam Witwickys und ein ruhiger, ausgelassener Amerikaner, der seinen Garten über alles liebt und ihn hegt und pflegt. Zu seinem Sohn hat er meistens ein sehr distanziertes Verhältnis, scherzt mit ihm (am Porschehaus vorbeizufahren mit Sams Glauben, dass er ihm einen Porsche kaufen würde und doch vorbeifährt). Er erinnert sich noch an seine zeit zurück und hofft, dass sein Sohn ein richtiger Mann wird, wie er es von Sam erwartet. *Archibald Witwicky Archibald Witwicky war ein niederländischer-engländischer Kapitän, welcher seine Forschungsgruppe im Jahr 1897 in die Arktis führte, um zum Pol zu gelangen. Dabei verunglückte er, rutschte in eine Eisspalte und entdeckte den eingefrorenen Megatron. Durch den Roboter, welcher die Koordinaten des Allsparks in seine Brille einbrannte, wurde Archibald selbst verrückt, zeichnete cybertronische Schriftzeichen und musste dadurch in die psychiatrische Anstalt. Synchronsprecher *''Weitere siehe hier: Link '' Soundtrack zum Film Transformers: The Score wurde am 9. Oktober 2007 mit 20 Liedern veröffentlicht, während gleichzeitig auch das Album erschien mit 12 Liedern. Im Film wurden jedoch die Tracks 7, 9, 10 und 12 weggelassen.thumb|Cover des Albums Transformers: The Album #What I've Done (Linkin Park) #Doomsday Clock (Smashing Pumpkins) #This Moment (Disturbed) #Before It's Too Late (Goo Goo Dolls) #Pretty Handsome Awkward (The Used) #Passion's Killing Floor (HIM) #What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (Taking Back Sunday) #Second to None (Styles of Beyond ft. Mike Shinoda) #End of the World (Armor for Sleep) #Retina and the Sky (Idiot Pilot) #Technical Difficulties (Julien-K) #Transformers Theme (Mutemath) Songs, die nicht im Album erschienen, aber dennoch im Film erschienen: *''Drive (The Cars)'' *''Sexual Healing (Marvin Gaye)'' *''I Got You (I Feel Good) (James Brown)'' *''Baby Come Back (Player)'' *''Battle Without Honor or Humanity (Tomoyasu Hotei)thumb|200px|Cover der Score Transformers: The Score #Autobots #Decepticons #The All Spark #Deciphering the Signal #Frenzy #Optimus #Bumblebee #SOCCENT Attack #Sam at the Lake #Scorponok #Cybertron #Arrival to Earth #Witwicky #Downtown Battle #Sector 7 #Bumblebee Captured #You're a Soldier Now #Sam on the Roof #Optimus vs. Megatron #No Sacrifice, No Victory Produktion Im Jahr 2000 wollte Regisseur Joseph Kahn schon die Produktion für den Film Transformers starten, verlor jedoch das Interesse daran. Im Juni 2003 wurde der Film zum ersten mal durch Tom DeSanto angekündigt. Im Jahr daraufhin entfachte ein regelrechter Kampf zwischen DreamWorks und New Line Cinema um die Rechte im Film. Steven Spielberg wurde dadurch zum Produzenten ernannt, während John Rogers als Drehbuchautor einsprang (später wurde er von Alex Kurtzman und Roberto Orci ersetzt). Michael Bay zeigte zunächst keine Interesse, dorch wurde von Spielberg überzeugt den Film realistischer und so dem Publikum zu representieren, dass er eher für erwachsene Zuschauer gemacht sein sollte. Im Internet wurde Shia LaBeouf als Hauptdarsteller bekannt gegeben, während auch die Synchronsprecherrollen von Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) und Megatron (Hugo Weaving) entschieden wurden . Die Roboterformen der Transformers wurden größtenteils per Computeranimation erschaffen, zu drei Vierteln von ''ILM und zu einem Viertel von Digital Domain. thumb|205px|Optimus Design Gedreht wurde Transformers unter anderem in Boston, Los Angeles, New York City, auf dem Gelände der Universal Studios Hollywood, der Holloman Air Force Base, der White Sands Missile Range und am Hoover-Staudamm. Für die Tarnformen der meisten Transformers, mit Ausnahme Megatrons, wurden echte Fahr- beziehungsweise Flugzeuge verwendet, die von den Sponsoren zur Verfügung gestellt wurden. Weltpremiere feierte Transformers am 28. Juni 2007 in Australien. Am 3. Juli lief der Film in den USA an und am ersten Spieltag spielte der Film 28 Mio. US-Dollar ein und erzielte damit das größte Dienstagsergebnis überhaupt. In China (und Südkorea) holte er sich 3 Millionen US-Dollar ein und war damit erfolgreichster ausländischer Film. Der Filmstart in Deutschland wurde von UIP kurzfristig vom 4. Juli auf den 1. August 2007 verschoben. In Deutschland sahen den Film während der zehn Wochen Laufzeit insgesamt 1.507.542 Besucher im Kino, womit er Platz 16 der erfolgreichsten Kinofilme des Jahres 2007 in Deutschland einnahm. Das Einspielergebnis in Deutschland betrug insgesamt 10,3 Millionen Euro. Am 16. Oktober 2007 erschien Transformers in den USA auf DVD und HD DVD und stellte mit 4,5 Millionen (stieg dann auf 8,3 Millionen) den Verkaufsrekord des Jahres. Die Bluray-Disc erschien ein Jahr darauf auf 13,7 Millionen mal. In Deutschland erschien der Film am 10. Dezember 2007 ebenfalls sowohl auf DVD als auch auf HD DVD. Auch 2008 wurde die Bluray-Version angeboten. Produktionsleitung *Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg & Brian Goldner *Director: Michael Bay thumb|270px *Produzenten: Lorenzo di Bonaventura, Ian Bryce, Tom DeSanto, Don Murphy *Handlungsaufbau: Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci und John Rogers *Drehbuchautoren: Alex Kurtzman und Roberto Orci *Soundtrack: Steve Jablonsky Visuelle Effekte *Visuelle Effekte: Industrial Light & Magic und Digital Domain *Produktionsdesigner: Jeff Mann *Roboterdesign: Ben Procter *Grafiker: James Clyne, Tim Flattery *Visuelle Effekte (Aufseher und Leiter): Scott Farrar *Art Director: Alex Jaeger *Animationsleiter: Scott Benza, Dan Taylor *Animationen: Charles Alleneck, C. Michael Easton, Keiji Yamaguchi Abteilung für Drehorte *Leiter der Abteilung der Drehorte: Ilt Jones *Mitarbeiter: Michael J. Burmeister, Fermín Dávalos, and Emre Sonmez *Assistenz Manager: Michael Wesley Aycock, Leann Emmert, Perri Fichtner, Ronald M. *Haynes, Jonathan Hook, Kathy McCurdy, Manny Padilla, Lisa Patton, Rob Swenson, Marta Tomkiw, Scott Trimble, Brooks Bonstin, Alexandre Chen, Michael Chickey, Martin J. Cummins, Ces Hardy und Amanda Harrington *Location Sucher: Stuart Raven Barter, Richard Klotz, James Lin und Keith Nakata Sponsoren *Hasbro *General Motors *Saleen *Sikorsky Aircraft Corporation *Force Protection Industries *Lockheed Martin Aktiengesellschaft *US-Militär (durch die vielen Einsätze der Soldaten, Hubschrauber, Jets und Fahrzeuge) *Weitere: Apple, Yahoo, Burger King, Nokia, Panasonic und eBay Altersbeschränkung *PG-13 (USA) *10 (Brasilien) *12 (Deutschland) *PG (Canada; British Columbia) *IIA (China; Hong Kong) *10M (Südafrika) *12 (Südkorea) Kritik Der Film wurde eher positiv als negativ angesehen, das bestätigte eine Umfrage auf der Internetseite Rotten Tomatoes . Die Bonuspunkte holte sich der Film durch die vielen Explosionen und die Roboter anstelle von der eigentlichen Handlung oder der Schauspielerwahl. Roger Ebert, einer der bedeutesten Filmkritiker der USA, beschrieb den Film als "It's goofy fun with a lot of stuff that blows up real good, and it has the grace not only to realize how preposterous it is, but to make that into an asset.". Es sei ein gewaltiger Abstieg zu Michael Bays Filmen wie Peal Habour oder Amageddon gewesen. Transformers wurde für drei Oscars nominiert in den Aspekten für'' "Achievement in Sound Editing"'' (bester Ton), "Achievement in Sound Mixing" (bester Tonschnitt) und "Achievement in Visual Effects" (beste visuelle Effekte), sowie den goldenen Kompass in den besten visuellen Effekten. Bei den Scream Awards war er der beste Sience Fiction Film des Jahres mit den besten Spezialeffekten. Bei der jüngeren Generation jedoch wurde der Film positiver angesehen. Bei den MTV Movie Awards wurde Transformers in zwei Jahren in Folge ausgezeichnet,. Am 3. Juni 2007 in der Kategorie'' „Best Summer Movie You Haven’t Seen Yet''“ und am 1. Juni 2008 in der Kategorie „Bester Film“ und durch den Hauptdarsteller Shia LaBeouf beim Teen Choise Award am 26. August 2007 wurde er als „Bester männlicher Newcomer“ bezeichnet. In Deutschland betrachtete man den Film mit einer gewissen Skepsis und auch hier gab es ein umfangreiches Meinungsbild. Einige bezeichneten den Film als ein "Triumph der Hirnlosigkeit" (Katja Nicodemus) oder als einen "unförmigen und entsetzlich dummen Film" (Tagesspiegel). Der Spiegel Online sah den Film jedoch als positiv und beschrieb ihn als: „So laut, so bunt und so schön plemplem ist dieses visuell beeindruckende Verschrottungsszenario, das der überwältigte Zuschauer über weite Strecken dem Charme der Gigantomanie erliegt.“ Auf Filmstarts.de wurde der Film als „die vielleicht am besten inszenierte Materialschlacht aller Zeiten.“ von Jürgen Armbruster bezeichnet. Auch die Verwandlungen der Transformers selbst fanden viel Lob, Michael Althen von der Frankfurter Allgemeinen Zeitung sprach in dem Zusammenhang beispielsweise von der „Kunst, Schwermetall am Computer zu falten“, auch wenn der Rest „kaum intelligenter als das, was sich ein Zwölfjähriger im Kinderzimmer ausdenkt“ und Transformers insgesamt ein „ganz normaler doofer Michael-Bay-Film“ sei. Das Urteil von Matthias Schmidt für den Stern fiel ähnlich gemischt aus: Zwar wurden die „krude Handlung“ und das „Übermaß an Action, schale Loblieder aufs Soldatentum und Dialoge so zähflüssig wie Motoröl“ kritisiert, dennoch zeigte man sich beeindruckt von der „Materialschlacht ohnegleichen“, und auch Hauptdarsteller Shia LaBeouf wurde eine „passable Figur“ attestiert. Trotz der Kritik war laut einer Umfrage im Jahr 2011 Transformers an dritter Stelle der meist raubkopierte Film aller Zeiten. thumb|Cover des zweiten Bandes Marketing Hasbro veröffentlichte die gemeinsam mit dem japanischen Partnerunternehmen TakaraTomy eine Spielzeugserie entwickelte. Aufgrund des großen finanziellen Erfolgs in den USA wurde die Spielzeugserie bis weit ins Jahr 2008 hinein fortgesetzt.Viele der Figuren waren auch in Deutschland erhältlich und waren für die jüngere Generation vorgesehen. Der amerikanische Comicverlag IDW Publishing veröffentlichte mehrere Comic-Miniserien zum Kinofilm, darunter eine Vorgeschichte zur Filmhandlung mit dem Titel "The Reign of Starscream". Auch bei den weiteren Filmen wurden die Comics fortgesetzt, sowie eine Romanadaption geschrieben, die jedoch sich nicht in Deutschland bewährte und somit nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde. Bei den Büchern gab es einmal zunächst die Bände zum Film, während auch für die jüngere Generation bilderbuchartige Bände veröffentlicht wurden. Vieospiel Transformers: The Game wurde für die Plattformen Nintendo Wii, DS, thumb|Cover des DS Spiels die PlayStation 2 und 3, die Xbox 360 und den PC das Spiel in zwei Fraktionen, den Autobots und Decepticons, entwickelt. Auffallend ist bei den Spielen, dass man auch Charaktere freischalten kann, die bisher im Film nicht auftauchten. In der Autobotstory versucht man die Auferstehung Megatrons zu verhindern, den Allspark zu bergen und zu retten und die übrigen Decepticons auf der Erde zu besiegen, um die Menschheit zu retten. Bei der Decepticonstory wird das Kommando von Starscream geleitet. Man muss Städte zerstören, Informationen über Megatrons Aufenthalt bekommen, ihn befreien und auftauen. Hierbei ist das Endziel den Allspark zu bekommen, um somit Cybertron wieder aufzubauen und die restlichen Autobots zu vernichten. Fortsetzung *24. Juni 2009 Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (deut. Transformers - Die Rache ) *28. Juni 2011 Transformers: Dark of the Moon (deut. Transformers 3 ) *24. Juni 2014 Transformers 4 Trivia *Am 9. Oktober 2007 wurde der Soundtrack zu Transformers veröffentlicht. Am gleichen Tag hat Steve Jablonsky Geburtstag. *Ursprünglich sollte der Allspark "die Matrix" genannt werden, doch wegen der Verwechslungsgefahr mit dem Film Die Matrix änderte man den Namen. *Michael Bay hatte selbst einen Auftritt im Film, als Megatron ihn im Kampf gegen Optimus wegschnippste. *Blackout erscheint in der Mitte des Tages auf dem Radarschirm, während bei der Ankunft auf die Basis die Sonne am Horizont steht und Blackout in der Nacht nun die Basis eingreift. **Bei der Szene mit Bumblebee und Barricade vergehen keine fünf Minuten und es ändert sich von Tag auf Nacht. *Als Michaela sich den Motor ansieht, ist die Beifahrertür geöffnet. Als Sam wegfährt klappt er die Motorhaube zu und seine Tür selbst. Die Beifahrertür wird von ihm nicht geschlossen, ist aber zu.thumb *Michaela bezeichnet den Motor als etwas besonders mit besonderen Einspritzventilen und Vergasern. Der Motor gezeigt hat keinen solchen Vergaser. *Die Fotos, die der Agent von Sektor 7 zeigt, die vom Mars und von der Basis gemacht wurden, sehen genau gleich aus. *Die Rufnummer an den Türen der Abschleppwagen ist " 800-555-0199 ". Als Mikaela Bumblebee abschleppen will, sieht man jedoch "800 -555- MIKE ". *Der Laurentische Graben soll die tiefste Stelle im Ozean sein. Der Marianengraben ist der tiefste Graben der Welt. *Durch Transformers inspirirt entwickelte sich ein neuer Knight Rider Film, sowie die darauffolgende, neue Serie. *Gleichzeitig durch die hochgelobten Effekte wurde mit dem fast gleichen Team Iron Man gedreht. *Der Decepticon Bonecrusher wurde wahrscheinlich nach Michael Bays Hund benannt. Dieser trägt ebenfalls den Namen Bonecrusher und hatte in Transformers - Die Rache und Transformers 3 einen Cameoauftritt. Trailer thumb|center|335 px Galerie 454px-Transformers2007teaserposter.jpg 510px-Movie2007_Megatron_onesheet.jpg 510px-Movie2007_Prime_onesheet.jpg 800px-Movie2007_final_standee.jpg 406px-Movie2007_IMAX_poster.jpg 399px-Movie2007_handsmashy_ver7_poster.jpg 403px-Movie2007_Japanese_release_poster.jpg|Japanisches Poster 404px-Movie2007_Japanese_Aprilpromo_poster.jpg|Japanisches Poster 404px-Prime-Sam-Mikaela-poster.jpg 405px-Movie2007_Autobot_promo_poster.jpg 405px-Movie2007_Decepticon_promo_poster.jpg 405px-Movie2007_humans_internationalposter.jpg 405px-Movie2007_Bumblebee_internationalposter.jpg 405px-Movie2007_Megatron_internationalposter.jpg 405px-Movie2007_Prime_internationalposter.jpg 405px-Movie2007_Sphere_internationalposter.jpg Kategorie:2007 Film Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Thriller Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Transformers Kategorie:Paramount Pictures